


The Ties that Bind Us

by snowyfoxpaws



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfoxpaws/pseuds/snowyfoxpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur spirals rapidly into a heat-fueled frenzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties that Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on Hetalia Kink Meme [at Dreamwidth](http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/84399.html?thread=511016879#cmt511016879).

Alfred and Arthur's relationship was a steady one.  
  
It had been forged when they were children--neighbors, to be precise--and in sort of the typical omega-next-door fashion they had ended up awkwardly dancing around the issue of courtship for a few years before finally giving in. By the age of eighteen they were mates, good and proper, but with no plans to bear children just yet. It wasn't an imperative that they procreate at this age, so no one thought too much of it.   
  
Now they were twenty, well on their way to stabilizing financially, and comfortable enough around each other both on and off heats.  
  
They enjoyed a simple life with Alfred attending university and working an internship position and Arthur taking on the slightly less prestigious occupation of assistant librarian.  
  
He'd made the library more popular, if nothing else, at least.  
  
Most of the year omegas were a soothing presence for alphas and Arthur's presence in the aisles as he sorted books was more noticeable than a beta's but less annoying and far more easily forgiven if he happened to be a tad noisy.  
  
Additionally, alphas couldn't help but find the caustic librarian act a tad too appealing and on more than one occasion Alfred had had to come around to mark his territory.  
  
Today was not one of those days, but unfortunately it was going to end up being no less eventful.  
  
Arthur had gone to work after Alfred had left that morning, but he'd felt slightly... under the weather. His mind was sluggish and his body was slow to react to things and, really, he was out of earl grey so he had ended up blaming it on a critical lack of necessary caffeine. He had also texted Alfred to complain about lack of said tea.  
  
Dragging himself to the library had been difficult, but Arthur had managed. As he walked through those doors he began to feel not only sluggish, but snappish. Someone had spilled coffee on one of the books in the outside return bin and he had nearly lost his wit as he angrily stuffed the object into a repair box. Shakespeare had been desecrated and he had very swiftly pinned a hefty fine to the account responsible for the atrocity.  
  
The agitation had only increased as the day wore on.  
  
And then it hit him like a brick wall when an alpha had walked up to the counter to check out at a book. He felt his entire body reel internally as biological imperative went into overdrive.  
  
The alpha was just standing there, eyes blinking in surprise as he noticed Arthur's predicament and flushed an unintentional red.  
  
"Was this the only  _thing_  you wanted to check out?" Arthur asked, his voice tight and breathless. He looked up and held the alpha's gaze, an action that omegas usually only did as an invitation.   
  
The alpha turned bright red and ended up looking away himself. "Yeah, um. You know, I'll just come back later. I don't need it right now." He said, before making quick work of exiting the building.  
  
Arthur glared at his back as he ran. "Idiot." He spat, throwing the book into a return bin.  
  
Nobody approached the desk for a few minutes, so he grew bored and fiddled with his phone. Eventually he shot off a pissed off text to Alfred which read,  _'When's your lunch break?'_  
  
No response left him even more irritated than before, so he decided to go through the aisles and collect the books people had left scattered about.  
  
It was when he was in the historical fiction section that the first wave hit him and he realized, belatedly, that he was very far into the processes of heat. He wasn't certain  _why_  he hadn't realized it before, but between the sluggishness of his brain and the quickness of his temper, he hadn't set aside a moment for self-reflection.  
  
Yet now he had the  _need_  and it was surging through him like fire-- pain and heat and energy and he needed to sate it--  
  
He would do anything.  
  
In a moment of clarity he managed to text Alfred a short message containing only the words,  _'I need you.'_  before his thoughts started to warp, base and primitive, and he groaned as he leaned heavily against a bookshelf.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"   
  
A voice asked, and as Arthur looked up he spotted a girl. Beta. He felt disgusted and disappointed and his body trembled before he grabbed a book and threw it at her-- missing. "Sod off!" He yelled, panting.  
  
Startled, the girl had fled, but Arthur had drawn a good deal of attention with that little stunt and soon he could see a crowd gathering.  
  
He could also feel a creeping wetness in his trousers as his body went into mass-producing its own lubricant, enough dripping from him that he could feel it go down his leg and dampen his sock. Arthur groaned, reeled, and nearly fell, before stumbling out of the aisle.  
  
This time a male approached him, alpha, but his body was prickling with resentment and need for his mate, so when the boy had tried a very concerned, "Hey now, how about you sit down..." Arthur ended up smacking him in the face. The alpha snagged his arm to keep him in place, looking unphased by the hit.  
  
"I- I don't need you to tell me that--," Arthur snarled, trying to jerk his arm back. "Fuck off!" He went for a kick to the shin, which surprised the alpha enough to release him as he stumbled back.  
  
Oh god, he wanted something inside of him now... Something...  _Anything_...  
  
The kindly beta woman who ran the library was attempting to approach him, murmuring a gentle, "Calm down, Arthur... We've called your mate... It'll be okay..."  
  
"No it won't!" The omega cried out, the chair near him ending up in a heap as he took it and threw it across the floor. His mate wasn't here  _now_ \-- his mate wasn't inside of him  _this second_.   
  
Things were  _not_  okay.  
  
It seemed most of the crowd has dispersed now, shooed away by some of the alphas that lingered to help the head librarian with the situation.  
  
Arthur was panting now, sweat dripping down his face as he doubled over onto a table. One of the alphas took this opportunity to grab the omega's arms and pin them behind his back restraining him as he barked out, "Someone get me a bind or something...!"  
  
Trying to jerk out of his his hold, Arthur cursed and flailed. "Let me go! I am perfectly fine--," he yelled, slamming his side into a shelf in an attempt to get the alpha off of him. It took him a moment to hear someone calling his name, but when he did he saw the very cautious approach of Alfred-- his mate...  
  
The alpha had his hands out in front of him, holding them up defensively as he took very careful and deliberate steps forward.  
  
"There you are, Arthur." He said, affection heavy in his voice as he approached. The alpha holding Arthur back finally released him when Alfred was close enough to put his palms on the omega's shoulders.  
  
Arthur felt himself break down. "I need--," He began, voice welling with emotion.  
  
"There, there, I know... Let's get home first, shall we?" Alfred asked, his entire body tense. It wasn't unheard of for this type of situation to occur, so the alpha's instincts were coping with it the best they could.  
  
Home was twenty minutes away.  
  
Arthur was mindless of everything except for the fact that he had now captured Alfred's lips and was grinding against him mercilessly. "I'm so  _wet_." He told Alfred, pupils dilated. Alfred hesitated and Arthur had almost thought he had won before the alpha managed to catch his wrists and used what felt like his tie to bind them together.  
  
"C'mon, let's get home..." The taller male said, voice a low huskiness that made Arthur's head spin as he dragged the omega out by his shirt. Arthur stumbled after him, the urge to fight the bindings powerful as he struggled to free his arms. "Stop that." Alfred had scolded, grabbing the omega's wrists instead and leading him to the car.  
  
Once he had the vehicle unlocked he forced Arthur into the passenger's seat and buckled him in. The omega gave the dashboard a rough kick of protest as Alfred moved to get into the driver's seat.  
  
"Knock it off." Alfred grunted as he put the car into drive.  
  
Arthur could feel himself leaking onto the seat and he squirmed. "I need you inside of me..." He panted, dizzy. "Fucking me..."  
  
Alfred looked like he was struggling to breathe. "We need to get you  _home_  first..." He ground out.  
  
"I can't wait that long!" Arthur nearly cried, wrenching his body forward in his seat. " _Please_..." His voice was soft and broken and helpless and he _knew_  Alfred was weak to that...  
  
"I'll fuck the shit out of you when we get home, so stay still. We'll get in trouble if we're going at it out here..." Alfred responded, his own voice beginning to reflect how frantic he was. The alpha looked tousled and there was a flush on his face that went all the way down his neck.  
  
"You're hard, aren't you?" Arthur asked knowingly. "Please-- just put it in for a moment-- I just want to feel you inside of me for a second..."  
  
Alfred exhaled an exasperated sigh at the obvious lies, but the temptation was wearing at him. "Ten more minutes, Arthur. Just calm down..."  
  
"I am calm!" Arthur yelled, ramming his knee into the dashboard as he sunk down in his seat. It made contact with a worrying thump.  
  
"Knock it off!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing Arthur's hair with one hand as he tried to keep driving with the other.   
  
The act of dominance worked to calm Arthur for a moment as he felt his roots being pulled. It felt  _so good_  to be touched...  
  
He was so hard... And so empty... He could feel his body crying as it coated the seat of his pants in heat slick, so he started crying as well. Alfred released his hair, looking guilty. "We're almost there." He said reassuringly. "Just five more minutes and I'll ram you so hard your ancestors will feel it, okay?"  
  
"O- okay..." Arthur sniffled, relenting for a moment. He tried to concentrate on something-- _anything_ \--to get his mind off of the burning need that coated his insides like needles.  
  
Sooner than he had expected, they were pulling into the car park and Alfred had barely just shut off the engine before he was out the door like a shot, yanking Arthur out of the passenger's side and throwing him over his shoulder as he dragged him into the house.  
  
Arthur was too dazed by the scent of arousal on Alfred to do anything.  
  
The alpha dropped him unceremoniously onto the bed, ripping off his pants before tugging free Arthur's own. The omega was on his stomach, arse up in the air and hands bound, but that mattered very little because in a single, swift motion Alfred had thrust into him and suddenly he was full, filled, sheathing the other's length all the way to the thicker base and he cried out loudly as his body spasmed from pleasure.  
  
Just like that, Alfred's body was on top of his, weight forcing him into the bed spread as he was pounded ruthlessly by his mate and with every motion he moaned and gasped and arched and thanked bloody  _heaven_  that he was finally being fucked so gloriously like this.  
  
The alpha bit into the back of his neck with a possessive snarl, leaving marks that wouldn't fade for weeks as Arthur squirmed in unbridled ecstasy. Words were a concept beyond them now as the only noise that filled the room was that of flesh on flesh and mewling cries of pleasure met with deep grunts and protective groans.  
  
Finally Alfred growled out, "I want to see your face..." before exiting the omega--much to Arthur's distress--before roughly flipping him onto his back, bound arms and all, and resuming fucking him with a furious vigor.  
  
Arthur stared up desperately at those dark blue eyes, his alpha's face set in a determined flush.  
  
" _Fuck, you look so good_." Alfred told him. "You're mine--," the thrusts suddenly became more forceful and Arthur could only respond in panting, breathless wails, "mine, fuck--," The alpha grabbed the omega's exposed cock in a rough hold, jerking it haphazardly as he thrust into him. "I'm gonna fill you up-- you'll be so full you'll get fat and pregnant--," He told him, the heat-speech making Arthur moan.   
  
It took no time at all for him to come all over Alfred's hands, who proceeded to smear it on Arthur's pants leg as he grabbed him in a firmer hold in order to ram him deeper.  
  
Alfred came without warning, the jerks turning erractic until he doubled over onto his mate, breathing heavily. The knot that was swelling inside of Arthur made his entire body tense as he felt the stretch, saliva dripping from his mouth as he turned his head in a pain-pleasured moan.  
  
As they began to wind down, Alfred safely locked into his mate, filling him with a continual trickle of semen that left him in little twitches, Arthur finally felt his mind clear slightly.  
  
"U- untie me..." He groaned, and Alfred clumsily did just that. Arthur pulled his arms out from where they had been shoved behind his back, already feeling the soreness creeping into them. "Can't believe you-- you did me like that..."  
  
Alfred chuckled from where his face was pressed into Arthur's shirt. "Safety first, babe."  
  
Arthur responded with an indignant huff. "My knee hurts..."  
  
"You did bash it pretty hard in the car." Alfred responded, knowing that particular injury wasn't his fault.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have left this morning if you had known I was going into heat..." Arthur griped, letting his body relax around Alfred's knot, need sated.  
  
"Like I could have  _known_..."  
  
Arthur didn't respond, instead letting his fingers nest in his mate's hair as he massaged the other male's scalp. His alpha nearly purred.  
  
"Just how desperate  _were_  you for my cock?" Alfred asked, an egotistical lilt in his voice as he nuzzled his omega's chest.  
  
Arthur responded with a soft cuff to the side of the head.   
  
Alfred laughed.


End file.
